


Something Special

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David talks with Emma about his relationship with Mary Margaret. Spoilers: Episode 10, Post “The Fruit of the Poisonous Tree” - AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:   Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam HorowitzEdward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

David didn't know what to expect when he arrived at Mary Margaret's loft. Since it was her day off from work, he had planned to surprise Mary Margaret with a nice picnic around the lake and maybe a movie later...

All his hopes were dashed as soon as the door opened and he was greeted instead by Emma.  She crossed her arms, studying him.  “David, what are you doing here?” 

David's smile faded.  ”I, uh...is Mary Margaret in?” 

“No, she's not,” Emma mused, “Why?” 

There was that suspicious tone again but David shook it off.  ”I wanted to treat Mary Margaret since it's day her off,” 

“She's out running errands at the moment,” she said, “but you're welcome to wait if you like,” 

“Thank you,” he said as Emma unblocked his way.

Stepping inside the loft, David realized that it was the first time he had been there but somehow, just being there, felt familiar to him.  

“Can I offer you something?” Emma asked, drawing him out of his reverie. “I'm making hot chocolate. Want some?” 

“Sure, thanks,”

Emma got a second mug from the cabinets and poured the hot chocolate, topping it off with a stick of cinnamon. David looked curiously at the mug as Emma handed it him. She frowned, looking down at it. “Oh, the cinnamon. Sorry, I forgot to ask if you liked some,” 

“It's okay,” he mused.”Mary Margaret likes cinnamon with her hot chocolate,”

Emma blushed, smiling wryly. “We're roommates, we're bound to have similar tastes,” she reasoned, although that was far from the truth.  

“It tastes good,” he mused, sipping the drink, “It brings out the flavor,” 

“So, you and Mary Margaret...” she started, eliciting a 'be careful' warning from him which didn't really deter her.  “Last time I checked, you two weren't involved,” 

“We can't stay away from each other,” he admitted. 

“Yeah, I noticed,” she said bluntly, eliciting a cynical. “Mary Margaret may think she's good at lying but she's really bad at it,” 

David fell silent, fingering the mug in his hands. 

“So, is it serious?” 

“How do you mean?”

Emma looked plainly at him. “You know exactly what I mean, David,” 

He sighed.  ”We're taking things slowly,”

“Oh,” she mused, “That's good. I mean, you two totally could if you wanted; you are adults, but it's good that you're taking things slowly. That's very gentlemanly of you.  I don't have to remind you that you broke her heart once,”

“...which is why we're taking things slowly,” he continued, “I don't want to hurt her either,” 

“Good, because if you did hurt her again -- I might come after you,” she warned, sipping her hot chocolate. 

It was David's turn to look at her funny.  “You're very protective of her,” he observed.

“She's my friend,” Emma defended, “And in case you've forgotten, you're still technically married to Kathryn,” 

“I know,” he sighed.   

“What are you going to do about that?” Emma wondered, “Because you can't romance her and still go home to your wife. That's not fair to Mary Margaret and it's not fair to Kathryn,” 

“That's why I wanted to see Mary Margaret, to give her the news...”

“...that you leaving your wife - again?” 

“We're getting a divorce,” he said bluntly. 

Emma didn't know what to say. She barely knew Kathryn or David but divorcing your wife to be with another woman, was admittedly, a very bold move. It surprised her.  “Wow,” she exclaimed, “You're seriously in love with her,” 

He smiled dreamily. “I can't get her out of my head,” he mused, “There's something special about her, I can't figure out what it is,” Emma grinned, catching David's curious eye. “What?” 

“Nothing,” she shrugged, “It’s really silly, actually - I don't even know if I should tell you,” 

David grinned, very intrigued. “What is it? Because now I really want to know,” 

Emma took another sip of her hot chocolate, noting it wasn't even hot anymore.  She already revealed to Mary Margaret about Henry's theory but she wasn't sure if she should tell David.  Emma still had a hard time reconciling the idea that David and Mary Margaret were fairytale characters and her parents, no less.  Plus, she didn't want anything bad to happen to Mary Margaret, considering Graham's death was not too long ago.  The coroner said he died of a heart attack but Henry's book said differently. She still wasn't sure what to believe.  

If Henry's stories were true and David was her father... he didn't even look the part. Still, Emma felt this overwhelming need to protect him from the truth.  She was afraid if she told him now then something bad would happen, like what happened to Graham and Emma didn't want Mary Margaret to go through that horrible pain.   
   
David saw her uncertainty and placed a hand on hers, the physical contact catching Emma off guard.  “You don't have to tell me now but if you still want too sometime, you can. It's okay,” he said.  

Emma smiled thankfully at him, grateful that he sensed her hesitance. “Thank you,” 

As she said that, Mary Margaret came in with a bag of groceries, staring blankly at David and Emma. It was funny, they hadn't had that much interaction but they looked natural together.  “David,” she said, and they both turned to her.  “What are you doing here?” 

He smiled.  “I was going to treat you for lunch,” 

“You were?” she asked, glancing at Emma.  

“He was,” Emma added, “So, I think I'm going to go,” 

Turning her attention to Emma, Mary Margaret asked, in an almost motherly tone. “Well, did you have lunch?” 

“No, but that's okay. I'll grab something from Granny's,” 

“Nonsense! Emma, stay. Eat with us,” Mary Margaret said, giving her a look, begging her to stay. 

Emma looked at David and then to Mary Margaret.  She didn't have any pressing cases at the sheriff's office and didn't want to abandon her friend, who looked exceedingly panicked to be alone with David although she couldn't imagine why.  “Okay,” she relented, sitting down again.  “I'll stay,” 

“Wonderful,” Mary Margaret cheered, “You can help me with the cooking,” 

David smiled, watching them.  They seemed natural together, almost like a family; he liked it.  He liked seeing them together.  It was something special and he was grateful that Mary Margaret had someone like Emma in her life.  

The End


End file.
